Breathless
by LookAtMyShoes
Summary: “C’mon, Little Bee,” she mused, tightening her hold on Soifon’s waist slightly, pulling her closer. “You have to take a break sometimes, you work yourself too hard.” Oneshot, Yoruichi x Soifon.


Just a little something I wrote today. I hope it wasn't too rushed...

I just had to write _something _to pay tribute to the fandom that is Yoruichi x Soifon. So cute. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

_Breathless_

"But it's your birthday."

"I don't care."

"I wish you wouldn't say that…" her golden eyes fell to the floor and she inhaled sharply, allowing a heavy sigh from her lungs a few long, breathless moments later. The setting sun shone through Soifon's curtains in narrow slivers of light and Yoruichi's bright irises glistened in the mellow sunlight as her fingers entwined themselves with one another.

"And I wish I had the privilege of silence to finish this paperwork," Soifon retorted, her pencil etching wildly onto the endless pile of paper resting on her desk in one neat stack directly in front of her while the remaining paperwork lay in meticulous piles neatly organized all around her, seemingly engulfing her entirely. Yoruichi could hardly see her at all.

The Shihouin made an attempt to ignore that statement, although the hollow words rang lifelessly in the back of her mind, adding to the constant reminder of what she'd done. Her eyelids hung lower over her brilliant pupils as she delved deeper into the simple reply Soifon had given her. It was a clear invitation to for her to leave and a crystal clear way of showing that she had yet to be forgiven. She drummed her fingers on her thigh and tilted her head up, silently losing herself in introspection, wondering how long, if it ever happened at all, it would take for Soifon to forgive her for abandoning her all of those years.

Regardless, she gave her persuasion another attempt.

"But Soi," she leaned forward on the edge of Soifon's bed to emphasize her plea, "It's your _birthday_."

"Mm."

Another prolonged sequence of silence.

Yoruichi boldly tapped her foot to a set rhythm on Soifon's hardwood floor, humming softly as her head bobbed slightly from left to right. Her eyes deviously traveled to Soifon as she continued humming, intentionally increasing her volume, a slow smile growing on her lips. She noted the slight detail that Soifon's shoulders had begun to tremble only faintly, but it was progress. Her tapping proceeded to become louder and her humming gradually morphed into words as she started to move her body to the beat of her own amusement.

Soifon began grinding her teeth as she seethed silently, digging her pencil into the paper with a vengeance, trying the best she could to mute Yoruichi's antics from her ears.

"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk--"

Soifon's pencil snapped jaggedly under the pressure of her own hand and she accidentally ripped through a good number of finished pages of paperwork that were lying underneath the one she'd been working on.

"YORUICHI!"

She whirled herself around and Yoruichi could only see her narrowed eyes from the angle at which she was seated, though Soifon caught sight of Yoruichi's innocent smile as if it were the only thing in that room. Soifon held the remaining half of her pencil in her right hand, applying an immense amount of pressure to her jaw, clenching her teeth to keep herself from screaming as the blatant stare of a guiltless child emitted from the expression on Yoruichi's face.

In a flash, Yoruichi had maneuvered around the mountain range of paperwork and stood at Soifon's side, taking the damaged pencil between her thumb and pointer finger before holding it directly in front of her eyes as if it needed inspecting.

"Oh, my," her gaze lingered on the pencil in mock surprise, "It seems you've gone and broken it. Soi, you're never going to finish all of this with a broken pencil. What were you thinking, snapping it in half like that? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

At the end of her statement, a grin curled her lips back over her teeth, presenting that catty smile that seemed to persuade Soifon in any situation, excluding this one. "I suppose you'll just have to come with me, then."

"Out," she pointed her index finger sharply at the exit.

Yoruichi slipped behind Soifon, sliding her lithe arms around the younger woman's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder and her gentle curve molded perfectly into Soi's, her hipbones pressing slightly into the small of Soifon's lower back. Her lips grazed softly along the tip of Soifon's ear and the Shihouin purred affectionately against her skin.

"C'mon, Little Bee," she mused, tightening her hold on Soifon's waist slightly, pulling her closer. "You have to take a break sometimes, you work yourself too hard."

Soifon froze momentarily at the desired contact, though she quickly attempted to hide it. She felt her heartbeat fluttering inside of her ribcage, racing at a wild speed. Scarlet rushed up her cheeks and she could feel the heat radiating from her skin. Arguing with Yoruichi from a distance was nothing, but skin to skin contact, touching, locked in her embrace, was an entirely different story. It was a nearly impossible temptation to resist.

"Nn…" was all the captain managed to murmur from her constricted throat

'_Say no, you have work to do.'_

Yoruichi, unimpressed with Soi's lack of a response, pressed her lips softly against Soifon's neck, hardly making contact at all and the shinigami could feel the Goddess's breath cascading heavily onto her skin.

"I have a surprise," her voice, although muffled, had lost none of its seductiveness.

"I hate surprises," Soifon mumbled, considerably proud of herself for holding out this long, though she did little to show it.

"Not my surprises," Yoruichi corrected as a dark hand crept tantalizingly along Soifon's abdomen.

"Alright," she searched the haze of her mind for words she couldn't find. "Alright, fine."

Yoruichi gave the young captain a tight squeeze and spun her around, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"That's my girl," her velvety voice dropped an octave and Soifon had to stifle a shudder from the Shihouin's sultry tone, so easily seduced by her former captain. "But you have to wear this," a white cloth was produced in Yoruichi's hands and she hastily wrapped the material around her companion's head, shielding her eyes from anything but a white abyss.

"Yoruichi-sama, if I may say so, this is getting a bit ridiculous--" Soifon huffed, though her playful and lighthearted tone contradicted her words, a small smile threatening to turn up one corner of her lips.

"Hush, it is not," she entwined her hand with Soifon's, creamy vanilla skin melding with smooth cocoa and her thumb stroked absentmindedly in slow circles on the back of the shinigami's palm. "You're the ridiculous one, wanting to isolate yourself in that work infested room of yours," she paused dramatically. "What a bummer that I'm mercilessly dragging you away whilst you struggle in despair. God forbid if you _smile_ on your _birthday_," her fingertips of her free hand pulled at one side of her face, warping her face into a contorted expression of horror as her jaw dropped open in a silent scream.

Soifon didn't need her sight to register the fact that she was being made fun of. She scoffed with a scowl.

"Oh gods, I pray that the day never comes in which Yoruichi Shihouin endures a working environment, let alone performing such work with her own precious hands," she retorted, echoing her mentor's mock agony, going so far as to throw the forearm of her free limb over her blindfolded eyes.

A brow raised on the Shihouin's forehead as a Cheshire grin pulled at her lips and she gently squeezed Soifon's hand.

"I've worked plenty in my lifetime, my Little Bee," she replied whimsically, flicking Soifon in the forehead.

"Sex doesn't count, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon quickly countered, burying the pulse of jealousy she received deep beneath her skin as that thought seeped into her mind.

"Aha, good one," she answered sarcastically but teasingly, refusing to expand on that topic as she tugged a very blind Soifon behind her."Let's go, the sun's already setting."

Soifon couldn't help but mull over the fact that Yoruichi didn't so much as deny the accusation that had been made of her.

The Goddess of Flash dashed through the halls, gripping gently but firmly onto Soifon's hand as she led her to their destination for the evening. As they tore through Seireitei, Soifon lost herself in melancholy thoughts, bringing her to blurt out nonsense.

"I didn't sleep last night," she murmured, although she had intended to keep the statement to herself. Her teeth quickly bit down on her bottom lip as if the slight action would shroud the words she'd just spoken.

"How come, Little Bee? Boogie monsters lurking in my Soi's closet?" she chirped playfully.

"I…didn't think you were going to come," she muttered quietly, nearly inaudible but not to the ears of a cat.

Yoruichi froze the moment those words had fallen from her subordinate's lips and she remained stationary as each word left a permanent scar on her heart. Her sudden halt, while turning a corner, had caused Soifon to bump rather haphazardly into a wall head-on and due to their previous speed, the impact was mind blowing. She let out a sudden 'eep' as her forehead collided with the solid surface and Yoruichi immediately realized her mistake, encircling the captain in her intoxicating embrace.

"Oh, God, Soifon, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed concernedly as she lifted the blindfold, cautiously resting a delicate hand on Soifon's cheek, stroking in slow, swirling, soothing motions just above the younger girl's brow with her dark thumb while she cradled her entire body. Any time her little bee faced injury, instinct simply took over. She couldn't stand witnessing Soifon in any pain no matter the extent of the injury.

_'That's why you ran.'_

Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought as she lost herself inside of her mind, her arms hooking protectively around Soifon's waist as though there were something she needed protecting from. The Shihouin didn't move as it crossed her mind that in actuality, it was truly her that Soi needed to be protected from. Physical pain was nothing in contrast to what she had caused by just taking off like that.

Immediately scarlet was flooding Soifon's milky skin as she blushed like mad, injury completely forgotten as Yoruichi's affectionate coos and soothing physical attention infiltrated her focus.

_'You couldn't stand to watch her grieve, so you ran.'_

"Yoruichi-sama, really, I'm fine," she murmured, although a bruise was already forming on her forehead.

_'And you're still not good enough to pick up the pieces of the person you broke.'_

Yoruichi held her gaze on the bruise, wondering how many bruises she'd given Soifon after all of those years. Wondered if it was the last bruise she'd leave behind on the surface of her delicate skin, wondered how many more bruises Soifon could take before succumbing to the ultimate damage and refusing to fight anymore.

Wondered if the bruises were already far too much for her heart to bear.

.....

"Alright," a smile spread across her lips as she untied the blindfold covering Soifon's eyes and she slowly slid it off.

Soifon cautiously lifted her eyelids, allowing the environment to soak in.

There was a crystal clear stream a few feet away with a shallow waterfall; the sound of it was calming, she decided. To the left of her lay a collection of sake, most likely enough to kill a person , and a rather large burgundy blanket with an extravagant candle in the center, flame dancing flawlessly as it licked tangibly at the evening air. Sakura blossoms decorated the grass in the shape of a heart and a velvet box rested in the center.

"Yoruichi-sama..." she paused for a moment, entirely at a loss for words. "You didn't need to go to all of the trouble..."

"Shh," Yoruichi took a half-step forward, pressing a finger to Soifon's lips. "Don't you dare go saying you aren't worth it."

"But, I--"

"Hm?" her golden eyes waited expectantly, a seemingly gentle threat lingering behind them, waiting to pounce if Soifon provided the correct dialect.

Soifon sighed as a small smile crept along her lips and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Good," she answered, returning the favor with a smile of her own.

Soifon remained still, simply allowing herself to be overwhelmed. Not only had Yoruichi remembered her birthday, which she hadn't even expected that much, but she had taken the time to visit Soul Society, and set this up in the very place where she had trained so many times nearly a century before.

Her heart fluttered momentarily as she waited to be woken up from such a perfect dream.

"Happy birthday, Soifon," Yoruichi's melodic voice probed into her distant thoughts, and she felt a small box being pushed into her hand as she zoned back into reality.

Her ash-coloured eyes gazed silently at the box as she lifted her hand before she shifted them to look at Yoruichi. There was no smirk, no playful smile, not a hint of that teasing glint that usually occupied her gaze. If she hadn't known any better, she would have guessed she saw fear in those gorgeous, familiar eyes.

She carefully opened the box with caution, as if it could disappear forever if she didn't use the utmost care. Inside the box was a creamy coloured satin, encasing a stunning silver ring engraved on the inside. Delicately, she lifted the ring from the box and her eyes traced over every individual cursive letter engraved inside of it. She felt tears build up behind her eyes and her throat constricted dryly.

_'For my Little Bee'_

"Yoruichi-sama...I..." she felt her heart throb inside of her chest, threatening to explode as it hammered against her ribcage.

"What an unlikely pair, a cat and a bee," Yoruichi pondered aloud, tapping her index finger against her chin. "I don't suppose much at all has been normal for us," she paused, her eyes moving to lock with Soifon's. "But, regardless..."

Soifon felt the air in her lungs lock inside of her and compress; it was becoming difficult to breathe as she waited for the end of that sentence.

"Regardless," Yoruichi repeated. "I'm yours."

And in an instant, Soifon felt herself melt beneath those words and the beauty of them coming from her love.

"That is, if you'll have me," she continued, that familiar smile returning full force.

Soifon leaned forward into Yoruichi's arms, burying her head in the older woman's shoulder. Yoruichi wrapped one arm around her waist and the other draped loosely around Soifon's neck, burying her dark hand in her raven hair.

"And so the Cat really came back," she murmured breathlessly.

"It was all of that buzzing," she pressed her lips to the top of Soifon's head in a smile. "You noisy little bee."

She pulled Soifon down with her onto the blanket, holding her partially in her lap as her eyes wandered to the numerous bottles of sake sitting beside them. Pressing her forehead against Soifon's, she closed her eyes.

"It's a full moon tonight," she whispered softly.

"Brings back memories," Soifon whispered softer yet, simply listening to Yoruichi's steady breathing.

"I suppose it does, doesn't it?" the Shihouin muttered a bit louder than before, gently slipping her hands into Soifon's, entwining their fingers. "But you won't be remembering much tomorrow," her husky voice concluded as a sadistic smile pulled at her lips.

Soifon squeezed both of Yoruichi's hands softly, shooting her a quizzical look.

"I won't...?"

"Nope," Yoruichi replied, slowly moving above Soifon as she gently pushed the shinigami onto her back. She pinned both of Soifon's hands above her head, keeping a firm but gentle grip on her wrists. Soifon's cheeks burned scarlet as she inhaled sharply, unsure of what was going to happen to her.

"Why...?" she managed to exhale the word from her lips, nervous but passionate eyes gazing upwards.

"Because," Yoruichi leaned down, just barely brushing her lips against Soifon's. Her hand grazed the side of Soifon's body, traveling downwards before resting on her hip bone. " I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk," she chanted with a smile against Soifon's lips before capturing her into a long awaited kiss.


End file.
